A synthetic resin prepared using, as a raw material petroleum, including a polycarbonate resin and ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) resin, is widely used for a member such as a housing of electric/electronic equipments such as a copier and a printer. In recent years, reduction of an amount of use of such synthetic resin is desired from a concern of exhaustion of fossil resources such as the petroleum, and a problem of emission of carbon dioxide during burning to be a cause of global warming.
As an alternative to a material derived from the fossil resources, a plastic derived from biomass attracts attention. As is different from the fossil resources buried in the ground, in the case of a biomass material, the material is produced by biosynthesis from carbon dioxide or the like originally in atmospheric air.
Accordingly, burning of the material is not accompanied by an increase in emission of carbon dioxide in atmospheric air according to calculation. The material may be referred to a so-called carbon-neutral material. For such a reason, use thereof is desired as a biodegradable material in an environment. However, achievement of well-balanced characteristics required for the member of electric/electronic equipments, such as heat resistance and impact resistance, has been difficult by application of the biomass material.
Cellulose attracts attention anew as a biomass material obtained from a plant these days. As a resin composition using cellulose ester, a proposal has been made for one composed of the cellulose ester, a non-cellulosic thermoplastic resin, a plasticizer, and a bleeding-out suppressant for suppressing bleeding-out of the plasticizer (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 describes a resin composition composed of cellulose ester, an aromatic polycarbonate resin and a compatibilizer. Thus, the composition is described to allow formation of a resin molded article that is excellent in impact strength and has appearance excellent in whiteness and without pearly gloss.